Chroma
Chroma was an antweight robot which competed in the Antweight Championship of the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. One of two antweight entries from Team BlazerBotics - the other being Hades - it was eliminated from its heat along with its counterpart after both robots were lifted onto their sides by Anty B at various points during the battle. Design Chroma was a tall, two-wheeled box-shaped robot with a steep front wedge and armed with a servo-powered flipping arm. In its televised appearance, the robot was painted white with large strips of gaffer tape along its top and front, while its wheels were green with yellow centres. Images of Chroma taken outside of its Robot Wars appearance also showed it as being painted silvery-grey with pink and yellow tyres. The Team Chroma was built by Team BlazerBotics, nowadays Team MAD, consisting of the young brothers Alan and Dave Young. Whilst Dave Young entered the Antweight Championship with Hades, Chroma was controlled by the older brother Dave Young in its only battle. Alan Young also drove the featherweights Flybot and Alpha, and would eventually join his younger brother on the Apollo team in Series 10, having led the construction of the machine. Robot History Extreme 2 Chroma competed in the Antweight Championship, broadcast as part of the Robot Rampage episode. In its heat, it fought fellow Team BlazerBotics machine Hades as well as reigning champion Combatant, Anty B, Anty Geddon and Mesmer 2. Chroma started by driving towards the centre of the arena and spinning round, knocking Mesmer 2 onto its side as it reversed. It was immediately lifted onto one wheel by Combatant's spinner, before being flung across the arena by a second attack from the latter. Anty B proceeded to push Chroma back, with Chroma lifting itself over and driving around the arena on its back for some time, eventually helping Anty Geddon push Combatant into the pit. As it did so, it was knocked back upright by a shove from Anty B, and proceeded to flip Anty B twice before being pushed by the latter again, all while its wheels became increasingly buckled. Some time later, Chroma lifted Anty Geddon, getting its flipper lodged through one of its wheel spacings in the process. It was then hit by a flying Combatant, which had rejoined the battle following its earlier pitting, before it and Anty Geddon were lifted near the wall and turned over simultaneously by Anty B. This left Chroma on its side, where it was left stranded after Anty B prevented it from rolling over as the two competitors became separated. Chroma was pushed towards the pit by Anty B, and left spinning on its side near an already-pitted Hades, evidently unable to right itself from that position. As a result, both robots lost the heat, and were eliminated from the Antweight Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record NOTE: Monte, a robot built by Team MAD, was also loaned to Paul Streeter in order to enter the 2016 pilot Outside Robot Wars One week after filming of Extreme 2, Chroma competed in Antweight World Series 9 along with Hades, reaching the third round. It lost in the first round to Pants in AWS 11, before ultimately defeating it, Electra and DominANT to win the European Antweight championship at AWS 12. In the main competition of AWS 12, however, Chroma only reached Round 2A before being defeated by Lower and Anto 3 there.http://www.robotwars101.org/profile.php?class=Ant&id=580&name=Chroma References Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Antweights Category:UK Series competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 2